Los demonios no lloran
by AleMichaelis
Summary: DanteXNero YAOI


**Respuesa comentarios :3**

**SirenaLoreley: seeee eso va a pasar :3 de hecho me leiste la mente :3 gracias por leer **

Titulo: Los demonios no lloran

Género: Yaoi, comedia, drama.

Tipo: Fanfic

Autora: Ale Michaelis

DanteXNero

Yaoi Hard

Capitulo 1

_ Desde… desde que Credo murió… Kyrie se ha dedicado a otra cosa… dijo que… que ya no quería verme más, que me perdiera… desde ese entonces eh vivido con Dante, que no es una gran compañía precisamente, pero algo es algo… ¿No?_

-¡Crio levántate! ¾Gritó Dante desde la primera planta de la Devil May Cry.

Nero abrió los ojos, sintió como si los parpados hubieran estado pegados todo el tiempo y al momento de abrirlos se hubieran despegado violentamente.

-Tssk… que viejo más miserable… -murmuró el joven poniéndose de pie.

Nero fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha y después salió aun con el cabello mojado, parecía un montón de tela remojada.

-¿Qué quieres?

Dante alzó una ceja y sonrió.

-Te dije que te llevaría a conocer chicas…

Nero lo interrumpió.

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO.

-Tranquilo, crio, deja a atrás a esa prostituta…

-¡No la llames así! -Nero le dio la espalda a Dante.

El hijo de Sparda se sintió un poco mal por Nero y consigo mismo por haberlo herido así, Nero siempre había sido un chico débil para esas cosas. Dante vio como una lágrima escurría del ojo de su amigo.

-Nero… yo… lo siento, no quería ofenderte…

Dante se acercó a Nero y lo abrazó. El Nero con el corazón completo lo hubiera alejado y tal vez le hubiera dado un puñetazo en la cara, pero el Nero del corazón roto se acurrucó en sus brazos y lloró en el pecho de Dante…

Era ya las dos de la madrugada y Dante aun no llegaba, claro era de costumbre que llegara hasta tarde, y todo gracias a las mujeres del bar y el alcohol, Nero seguía esperándolo sentado en el sofá desgastado que estaba frente a la puerta de entrada de la Devil May Cry.

Nero cerró los ojos y cayó rendido ante el cansancio.

Se despertó de golpe cuando oyó un fuerte ruido detrás de la puerta, al principio se asustó, pensó en algún ratero o algo parecido pero después de incorporo violentamente pensando en Dante totalmente ebrio.

-Maldito idiota… -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

La abrió, era Dante y estaba ebrio, Nero se giró un momento y luego volteo Dante cayó encima de él.

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Quítate! -Gritó Nero tratando de zafarse.

Cuando al fin lo logró miró con desagrado a Dante y luego cerró la puerta de la agencia.

-Lo dejare ahí tirado… -Pensó con odio.

Nero lanzó un bufido y se recostó en el sillón.

De repente, Dante estaba en pie…

-Pero que cojo…

Y luego se puso encima de Nero.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!

Los labios de Dante se dirigieron hacia los de Nero. Al principio Nero forcejeó para sacarse a Dante de encima, pero era evidente que el hijo de Sparda era mucho más fuerte que él.

Las lenguas de Dante y Nero juguetearon un rato, y cuando Dante estuvo desprevenido Nero lo empujo y quedó fuera de su alcance.

La respiración de Nero era entrecortada, ¡No podía creerlo! Dante… ¡Dante lo había besado! Nero se sentó en el piso de madera con la espalda recargada en el sofá, se quedó viendo como Dante se incorporaba e iba hacia él.

Al principio pensó que lo volvería a besar pero Dante se acomodo al lado de Nero, y su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna.

-Qu-que…

Nero soltó un gemido lo que excitó más a Dante. Luego el mayor dejó de masturbarlo y tomo la mano de Nero y la dirigió a su entrepierna.

-Tócame… -Dijo Dante al oído de Nero y luego lamiéndolo.

Nero estaba erecto, no podía negarse, así que lentamente bajo el cierre del pantalón de Dante y saco su miembro… era más grande de lo que creía…

Dante jaló a Nero y comenzó a quitarle la ropa, hasta que quedó completamente desnudo, luego fue sentándolo poco a poco en sus piernas, acomodando su miembro en su entrada.

Dante llevó las piernas de Nero a sus hombros y lo envistió con rapidez, Nero dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y se llevó una mano a la boca. Dante se movía rápidamente, Nero no se resistió y comenzó a gemir de placer. Esto excitó más al mayor, que dejo de moverse y comenzó a lamerle el miembro a su compañero.

-Da... Dante… para… por favor… -La voz de Nero era entrecortada.

No iba a negar que sintiera placer, quería que parara, pero él también quería seguir, la sensación era tan placentera, nunca había sentido algo como eso.

Dante se lamió un dedo y lo introdujo en la entrada de su amigo, Nero comenzó a gemir más y más.

Dante miró a Nero que estaba totalmente sonrojado y casi babeando.

-Te corriste… -Dijo Dante.

Nero entreabrió la boca y Dante comenzó a lamerse el miembro y el semen a Nero.

-Dante…

Dante se detuvo y miró con delicadeza a Nero.

Nero abrió las piernas y comenzó a frotarse un pezón.

Dante sonrió de lado e introdujo su miembro en la entrada de Nero y comenzó a moverse, él se corrió dentro de Nero, los gemidos de él lo excitaban cada vez más…

**-Es mi primer fic yaoi, :3 espero que les guste! -**


End file.
